tousled bird mad girl
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Los domingos Misa se pone a cantar con los cuervos.


**Renuncia:** todo de Tsugumi Oba, etcétera.

**Advertencia:** PWP (plot what plot), weird!fic, ooc, ligero d/s.

**n.a:** para Wan, por su cumple 💜

**n.a2:** re-subido _y editado_ sólo para salvar a mi última neurona [grita]. no, no está en orden incorrecto y los cambios de narrador bruscos son apropósito y sí, ff net lo posteó bien

* * *

**P**orque Mi querido es un Santo y Misa una mera pagana:

Si él la llega a mirar es con desprecio.

Excepto que para despreciar a alguien debes sentir algo por esa persona y Kira no siente absolutamente nada por mí.

**x**

Desde que Rem (la abandonó) se fue (misteriosamente) Misa acaricia a los cuervos en la calle y les da de comer.

Los cuervos me sobrevuelan casi diario, como agradecidos. Ellos graznan metal sinfónico y también se sacan sus propios ojos con los picos de escalera torcida, entregándomelos dócilmente para que pueda ver mejor— para que pueda ver por siempre— pero Misa-Misa ya está ciega en realidad y es inútil su esfuerzo. Lo sé. Más importante aún, Mi querido igual lo sabe.

No obstante los cuervos continúan volando encima de mí y Misa continúa rezándole a Kira y Kira continúa mirándome pero sin desprecio, porque el desprecio es una emoción y los Santos no pueden sentir loquesea.

**x**

Con la boca torcida a la derecha Mi querido luce muy guapo cuando deja correr libres sus palabras rabiosas sin un bozal.

Palabras de grandeza.

No importa que la mayoría del tiempo éstas le muerdan las piernas a Misa-Misa para devorarla— que me arranquen la carne de los tobillos y sus lenguas sean de sal— impidiéndome escapar (de él). Resulta casi gracioso, de hecho. Porque Misa nunca podría dejar a Mi querido. El mero pensamiento es algo inconcebible. Una atrocidad.

La cosa es

que tengo ojos de esqueleto de ciervo y un diario lleno de luzluzluz donde dibujo corazones al margen de las páginas. Pero Kira sólo puede ser venerado en la sombra. Y yo soy demasiado brillante, demasiado Misa, demasiado—

"Estúpida, ¿cómo es que no se da cuenta?"

(en realidad Misa-Misa escoge ignorar a la verdad al tenerla enfrente, en realidad Misa-Misa no es prisionera de nadie más que de sus propios caprichos.) Y es que Kira podría asesinar a Misa, cuando quisiera, donde quisiera, como quisiera—

shhhh, aquí va un secreto perfumado con aroma a lavanda,

pero Kira no me asesina, no todavía, no jamás, porque Mi querido sabe asimismo, muy en el fondo, que Misa es bruja.

**x**

¡Y la prensa enloquece y hay fotos, fotos, por doquier! ¡Noticia de última hora!

(¿Has visto a esta persona, acaso?

Se perdió (a sí misma) jugando rayuela (con el demonio)).

**x**

Resulta que los Santos no pueden sentir nada, pero una bruja sin su corazón es peligrosa.

**x**

Mi querido se frustra por ello. Y no puede evitarme por más que se esfuerce.

Porque el fuego no la quema, la ignorancia no la calla, el dolor no la lastima, y su preciosa sonrisa es de cianuro.

(La verdad es que yo no creo en Dios, sólo creo en Kira.)

Los domingos Misa se pone a cantar con los cuervos.

Y él— él es un Santo, sí, pero cuando lo beso y cuando lo toco y cuando lo adoro su carne se vuelve humana otra vez, en contra de su voluntad. Baja de su pedestal y entonces Mi querido está a merced de los incontables rosarios con los que le ato, como grilletes en sus manos piadosas (manchadas en tinta de bolígrafo y sangre ajena). No hay manera de romper el hechizo— no hay manera de romper las reglas— Ryuk se asegura de ello.

¿Sabías que los ángeles no usan labial de fresa? Mi querido jamás quiso un ángel, sin embargo. Ni siquiera siendo él un Santo.

—corrupto.

Pero eso está bien, no hay ningún problema. Pues su boca enrojece al licuarse con mi boca de igual modo. Pues soy pagana y el poder viene en muchos tamaños.

(No hay necesidad de) palabras de grandeza.

Basta con un beso.

**x**

Pero Kira sólo añora la muerte así que muerte es lo que Misa le da.

Que ella sea muñeca no significa que Kira pueda jugar con Misa a su antojo, después de todo. Y es que Mi querido luce muy guapo cuando miente y cuando su mentira se le escapa, volviéndose real y tangible. Es su turno de ser blasfemo oh oh oh.

¡No lo creerías! (no hay ningún Santo aquí.)

Oremos, hermanos.

Porque en lo más alto del cielo los cuervos guardan con recelo al silencio entre sus plumas y hay ojos-sangrientos-ojos-de-aluminio por todas partes,

(— Seré tu esclava si prometes ser mi mascota —dice Misa.

— Seré tú corazón si prometes ser mis ojos —responde Light).

si él me llega a mirar—

si él llega—

si—

**x**

se alcanza a oír muy quedito una plegaria de parte de Kira entonces.

(Amor, tal vez.)

**x**

Porque los domingos la iglesia permanece cerrada, Misa-Misa pone a Kira de rodillas.


End file.
